This application seeks partial funding for a FASEB Summer Research Conference on Genetic and Behavioral Influences on Nutrient Metabolism and Obesity to be held July 30 - August 4, 1995, at Copper Mountain, Colorado. The major goal of this conference is to provide an understanding of how genes and behavior interact to affect nutrient metabolism and to produce and maintain obesity and its associated metabolic diseases. The conference will be organized around two major questions. The first is "what do we know about obesity that would help us find obesity genes?" and the second is "how will identifying the genes help understand metabolism and behavior and further the prevention and treatment of obesity?". Many experimental approaches are taken to understanding how body weight is regulated and why obesity and other metabolic complications develop. Although obesity meetings are not rare, seldom is there a meeting to provide an opportunity for intensive interaction among investigators with different approaches to studying this topic. This program is designed to bring together scientists studying obesity and body weight regulation from at least 3 different areas: genetics, nutrient metabolism, and behavior. Within this goal, we have 3 specific aims: 1. To assemble a group of junior and senior scientists with expertise in genetics, behavior and nutrient metabolism and with interests relevant to understanding and treating obesity and its associated metabolic diseases, particularly non-insulin dependent diabetes mellitus (NIDDM). The program is structured to encourage interaction and future collaborative research among investigators with differing approaches to obesity with the aim of stimulating discussion about how genes and behavior interact to produce and maintain obesity. 2. To provide a summary of the current state of knowledge regarding: 1) genes involved in obesity; 2) how behavior can promote and reduce obesity; 3) the factors regulating nutrient metabolism and its alteration in obesity and NlDDM; 4) possible therapeutic approaches that may be useful in treating obesity and its associated metabolic diseases. This summary should also identify high priority future research in each of these areas. 3. To provide an opportunity for junior investigators to meet and discuss their work and ideas with more senior investigators.